jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Down
new JWTM song off the mysterious project rumored to be called, MISCONCEPTION..... JWTM "Broken Down" (Prod. By PittThaKid) Possible Lyrics The Verse (smooth R&B vocals): I've been thinking that maybe I don't really need to breathe the same way that everybody else does, maybe it's time to pull the plug and call it quits over yonder Life is full of bullshit and still they say fix ur posture, and that twisted turn of nonsense could probably win the Oscars! Oh no, oh no! Why me? Why doesn't always have to be me? Why can't just break free and levitate off the ground without wings? Not surprised by the life it brings! Don't Care to wager, worst behavior like nerds with lightsabers, something has obviously gone terribly wrong, and voice cracks my raps But I meant no harm, I thought I was the good luck charm, silent words of a vicious song, Well obviously I've been broken down No hook while I sing this song, gotta keep on going not swimming, until the day that I ring that gong, till then fix my wrongs I hear violins in the background as I reminisce on the past that's created my future, of who sir? Oh no, I've so broken down The Hook: Coming soon....... Verse 2 (heavy rap bars): October has been a crazy ride full mystic twists that brung a homicide, forced outside the box to be imperialized, look at my eyes (eyes) It's a danger at every turn with pit stains that burn through G-Burg and learned, life isn't really at peace when it's never confirmed For what's it worth i'm just waiting for my turn to rewrite the history and build something way safer to be learned, meeting adjourned The jerk Urkel of Steven Hyde, you either say it with your chest or deform your life of pride, can't rain on parade with an umbrella Life is spoiled cause your shirt covered in chocolate stains and others are spreading the rumors, call that new tella (call that Nutella) Christmas can't live cause bells won't jingle and the snow turned red, extra gifts that turned useless was the life I shred (life I shred) Days that I could never leave the house cause I'm stuck taking care of my brother like he is my child, other sibling never comes home Could barely workout as much as I can cause I've got problems with my sleeping pattern it's all messed up, ran outta all the good luck Some may say that I'm passive aggressive but that's only when they confuse wrong as an acceptance to their own collective (collective) Solving these riddles that hang off the balcony was Major McGriddle, need a lifeline to save me from the tragedy, caught in the middle A good job well done never overslept, great dude well made has his secrets kept, blindsided from the matter is a retrospective (spective) Things switch when your shoe lost strings and they feel like Tarzan but their mood don't swing, this is known as an illusion or hoax..... The Hook x2: Coming soon....... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:JWTM's Misconception Songs